


Apenas olhe para mim

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pining, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Sempre parece que é assim, os garotos que você não quer olhando pra você não param de encarar, e os que você quer que olhem não ousam fazer isso”





	Apenas olhe para mim

Neville realmente gostava de ser um professor, não apenas ele era bem interessado na disciplina que ele lecionava como também havia encontrado em si um verdadeiro prazer em ensinar, de transmitir conhecimento da melhor maneira possível, de tentar achar um jeito de até mesmo os alunos sem aptidão para a matéria conseguirem aprender algo com atenção e usando métodos criativos de ensino.

Mas haviam uma parte que lhe deixava um tanto desconfortável, e essa era as ocasionais paixonites que algumas alunas e até mesmo alguns alunos, pegavam por ele de tempos em tempos. Os outros professores lhe garantiram que isso era perfeitamente normal e que já tinha acontecido com todos eles e que era esperado que estivesse acontecendo especialmente com Neville já que ele era um dos professores mais jovens dali, além de ter o bônus de ser um herói de guerra o que muitos jovens tendiam a romantizar. Ele não se lembrava de ter sentido nada parecido por nenhum de seus professores nos seus tempos de estudante, mas talvez isso tenha sido mais caso de sorte do que qualquer outra coisa.

Então sim, desconfortável, mas era algo com o qual ele era capaz de lidar. Ou pelo menos esse era o caso antes de Victorie Weasley.

Ele já tinha notado a pequena queda que a garota tinha por ele já no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, com a garota sempre olhando para ele e corando um pouco sempre que ele falava com ela, mas nessa época era apenas algo fofo que ele mal pensava a respeito, e aí ela começou a namorar Teddy Lupin e pareceu que qualquer queda que ela tinha por ele tinha desaparecido. Mas Teddy havia se formado no ano anterior, e os olhares constantes dela voltaram, e dessa vez eles pertenciam a alguém que parecia bem mais com uma mulher do que uma menina. Victorie não corava mais, mas havia em qualquer interação entre eles a sensação de que ela esperando por algo.

E naquele dia ela veio a estufa após a aula ao encontro dele.

“Srta Weasley, o que você está fazendo aqui ?” Neville disse um tanto surpreso.

“Nada realmente, eu to com um período livre e pensei em ver o que o senhor estava fazendo. Você se importa se eu ficar ?”

“Eu não acho que seria muito interessante pra você ficar vendo eu borrifar as plantas”

“Eu podia ajudar, tem um segundo borrifador certo ?” ela disse já indo para o armário de jardinagem e achando o objeto em questão.

“Você pode fazer as da fila do meio, duas borrifadas para as de porte regular, três para as grandes”

“Certo”

Neville voltou seus olhos para as plantas, tentando se focar apenas nelas ao invés no som que os leves passos de Victorie ecoando pela estufa ou a sensação na sua nuca que a garota estava olhando para frente. Após alguns minutos disso ela disse :

“Porque você não olha pra mim ?”

“Eu estou cuidando das plantas” ele disse sem se virar.

“Eu não estou falando só de agora, você não olha pra mim durante a aula, quando você está falando o seu olhar fica indo de aluno e aluno, eu tenho certeza que quando você tenta olhar para todo mundo diretamente pelo menos uma vez por aula. Mas quando deveria ser a minha vez você olha pra cima ou vai para o outro lado”

“Eu sinto muito se eu fiz com que você se sentisse negligenciada durante as lições, não foi a minha intenção”

“Eu não me senti neglicenciada, é apenas que Teddy costumava fazer a mesma coisa antes de nós ficarmos juntos”

Quando ela concluiu que Neville não ia responder Victorie continuou :

“Sempre parece que é assim, os garotos que você não quer olhando pra você não param de encarar, e os que você quer que olhem não ousam fazer isso”

Neville se virou e olhou para ela diretamente pela primeira vez desde que ela tinha começado a borrifar as plantas.

“Srta Weasley, eu não sou um garoto, eu sou um homem. E não seria apropriado ou certo que eu olhasse para você do jeito que alguns dos seus colegas de classe fazem”

“Eu sei disso, mas você está olhando para mim desse jeito agora”

E olhar um para o outro foi tudo que eles fizeram por alguns segundos, com uma pergunta bem clara no ar mesmo sem as palavras terem sido ditas diretamente. Neville não tinha certeza se ele estava sob a influência de algum tipo de magia de veela que restava no sangue da garota, ou se era apenas atração, apenas ele e ela.

“Eu acho que é hora de você ir embora Victorie, eu posso borrifar o resto das plantas sozinho” Neville disse porque ele tinha que dizer, porque o tipo de homem que ele queria ser e tentava ser todo dia diria aquilo.

“Certo” Victorie disse.

Victorie foi embora rápido com uma expressão neutra em seu rosto, mas apenas alguns segundos após a porta da estufa se fechar Neville começou a ouvir o som meio abafado de choro de uma garota vindo do outro lado. Ele sabia que ele tinha feito a coisa certa mas ouvindo aquilo a culpa veio mesmo assim, e continuou mesmo após ele não conseguir ouvir mais nada.


End file.
